Winches can be used to move various objects and scenery, especially in a stage lighting environment. In some applications for a winch, the distances over which force application are carried out can vary.
For example, when lifting scenery on a stage, the width of the scenery depends on the specific scenery being lifted. This width correspondingly sets the width over which the lifting needs to occur, e.g., when lifting is carried out by the two far sides.
Also, the supports for the lifting may be separated by varying widths.